


Of Picnics and Water Fights

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: Spike, Buffy and the gang unwind. PG-13





	Of Picnics and Water Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG-13  
> Couple: Buffy/Spike  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing…Joss owns all  
> Distribution: Want. Take. Have…just lemme know where its going  
> Authors Note: I have been having really bad writers block lately so if this fic sucks I'm sorry. In this fic Dawn is still around, Joyce is still gone, and Spike is a quasi friend to the Scoobies.

Summertime on the Hellmouth, which meant the days were sunny and the nights were hotter than hell…The Scooby Gang had all gathered at Buffy's for an after patrol picnic dinner in the back yard, Giles manned the barbeque while the Scoobies socialized.

"You and Dawn did a good job decorating the backyard Buffy," commented Willow, looking around the backyard, which was decorated with colorful paper lanterns and flaming tiki torches.

"Thanks, Wills. It was a sisterly bonding project…we've been spending a lot of time together since, well you know." replied Buffy, glancing at her giggling sibling. Spike had been chasing Dawn around the yard in his game face and was now tickling her unmercifully. Buffy had to admit that Spike did have a way with Dawn.

"C'mon, nibblet…Say uncle" Spike told the giggling teen.

"Spike stop! Spike I can't breathe…uncle! Uncle!" Dawn cried, still giggling. Spike stopped his assault on her sides and helped her up.

"That ought to teach you to replace my Sex Pistol CD with the bleedin' Backstreet Boys…They remind me of Captain Cardboard" said Spike referring to Riley. Dawn laughed then turned and walked over to Buffy humming "Quit Playing Games".

"Hi Buffy" said Dawn cheerfully.

"Hey Dawny, having fun bugging Spike?" asked Buffy, stroking her sisters hair.

"Loads, Think you can get Spike to change the music? His beloved Sex Pistols are irking my nerves" replied Dawn, saying the last part loudly so the blonde vampire could hear.

"I'll try my best, Dawn but you know how Spike is when it comes to his music" said Buffy.

"I heard that, Slayer and I say bugger off. I'm not changing the music so the nibblet can listen to N'sync…Now I would love to bite one of those poofters" said Spike. Buffy gave him a look and was about to say something when Xander's voice rang out…

"Burgers are done! Come and get it!" he yelled.  
"Shall we dine, Slayer?" asked Spike, with a smirk.

"You are so full of it Spike" Buffy replied, walking over to the table to help Anya set it.

"You wish you were full of me, pet" said Spike naughtily.

"In your dreams, peroxide fang" Buffy shot back.

"All the bloody time…err I mean…I'm going to go help the nibblet with the drinks" he said quickly, almost running inside the house.

Buffy blushed at his last statement. She knew Spike was in love with her, that wasn't new…the new thing was that she thought she just might be falling in love with him. He was good with Dawn and had even moved in with them after Dawn's relentless begging to help with things after Joyce had died. She trusted him with Dawn and he was proving himself useful to have around. She started seeing Spike in a different light for the first time when he had asked her what was wrong on the back porch…the same back porch were he was now sitting nursing a beer.

"What's wrong with you?" Dawn asked. "You look like someone shit in your cornflakes"

"Here now, watch your mouth lil' bit!" Spike chastised.

"I knew that would get your attention," she said. "What's up?"

"Oh nothin' big sis is just getting on my nerves again" he replied, taking a swig of his beer.

"She likes you, y'know," said Dawn. "I heard her talking to herself about it last night"

"What? I must be hearing things. I could've sworn that you just said the Slayer liked me," said Spike.

"I did…Did all that peroxide melt your brain or are you just hard of hearing?" said Dawn.

"Oh sod off…" Spike said, running his hand through his blonde locks.

"Dawnster! Come get your burger…you too deadboy jr." called Xander.

"Coming Xander! C'mon Spike" Dawn said getting up, tugging Spike's arm.

Everyone was already seated at the table, serving themselves and sitting down to their meals. There were two places left at the table for Spike and Dawn. Dawn sat down next to her sister but thought better of it, moved over and tugged Spike down to sit in between her and Buffy. Spike glared at her and she gave him an innocent look. The meal went quite well, talk flowed lightly and easily veering away from killing to normal stuff like school and life. Xander engaged Dawn in a bread fight in which Dawn knocked a glass of water into her lap.

"Dawn!" Buffy exclaimed.  
"Take it easy, Slayer its only water. It'll dry," said Spike, finishing the last bite of his extremely rare burger. Buffy glared at him but let it go, handing Dawn a napkin to dry herself off with. Spike was then hit with an idea.

"Um, Nibblet help me get some more ice" Spike said.

"Spike, there's plenty of ice in the cooler" Dawn replied.

"We. Need. More." Spike said giving her a look that said, "just play along"

"Ok, sure. Be right back guys" Dawn said following Spike into the house.

"Where did you put the water guns and left over water balloons from our last water fight, pet?" Asked Spike once they were inside.

"They're in my room. Why?" Dawn replied.

"We are going to have a little fun with the Scoobies." Spike answered, with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Gotcha, I'll fill up the balloons and you fill the super soakers," said Dawn.

The gang had since finished their meal and had cleaned up, they were now dancing to the music Buffy had put in the CD player when Spike had gone inside. Just as the third song on the CD came on Buffy wondered where the vampire and her sister had gone. Suddenly, the porch lights and the stereo went off simultaneously and the only light the Scoobies had was the light from the torches.

"What's going on" asked Willow.

"I dunno but I don't like it," replied Xander, putting an arm around Anya.

"W-where are Spike and Dawn?" Giles asked.

"They went inside for ice and that's the last I saw of those two." Answered Buffy. "I'll go in and check on them you guys stay here."

Buffy entered the house, which had been darkened the same time the lights outside had gone off…something wasn't right.

"Spike…Dawn?" she called. No one answered then from outside she heard screaming. She pounded through the house and out the back door to find Spike and Dawn shooting and everyone with super soakers. The Scoobies weren't exactly unarmed, the two had provided them with water balloon ammunition and they were getting just as soaked as everyone else. Spike turned and looked at her, a wicked smile crossed his face as he took aim at her.

"Don't you even think about it bloodbreath!" she threatened.  
"Where's your sense of fun, Slayer" said Spike half a second before he shot a cold stream of water at her, soaking her white tank top, revealing her white bra underneath.

"Oooh you're going to pay for that!" shouted Buffy. She surveyed the yard…Xander and Anya were pelting Willow and Tara with balloons, Dawn was on top of the table shooting a several quick shots of water at Giles. Buffy spotted a bucket full of balloons by Xander's feet. Spike watched intently wondering what she was up to; before he could blink she took off across the backyard and grabbed a balloon in each hand.

"Feel lucky, bloodsucker?" she asked walking toward him slowly with a wicked smile.

"As a matter of fact, pet, I feel very lucky" Spike replied, taking aim with the water gun.

"Let's get it on!" challenged Buffy. Spike pumped the water gun several times as Buffy raised her arm in preparation to throw the balloon. All the rest of the gang stopped to watch the show down…  
Spike pulled the trigger on the water gun…and nothing came out!

"Bloody hell!" he cursed. Spike looked up at the slayer who had an evil looking her eyes, she was slowly walking toward him.

"Oh Spike," she said sweetly "I guess were not feeling so lucky now are we?"

"Now, now Slayer…it was all in good fun. Let's put the balloon down, luv" Spike coaxed.

"Take it easy, Spike. It's only water, it'll dry." Said Buffy, lobbing the balloon at him. The balloon it Spike straight in the face! The gasped for unneeded air and glared at her, then he lunged at her in an attempt to take the balloon but all it got him was another balloon upside the head. When Spike wiped the water of his eyes he was greeted with the sight of the tiny blonde Slayer on the ground laughing at him.

"Um, Buffy? I hate to interrupt your giggle fest but we're gonna go inside and clean up." Said Xander.

"Ok, Xand." Buffy replied, still giggling and gasping for air. Everyone sloshed inside of the house to dry off leaving the still laughing Slayer and a very wet vampire in the dimly lit backyard.

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh it up, Slayer" said Spike, slicking back his hair, which was plastered to his forehead. That little motion caused Buffy to fall into another set of giggles. Spike sat down in the grass and pouted.

"Aww, did I hurt little Spikey's manhood?" Buffy asked, finally calming down.

"There's nothing wrong with my manhood, Slayer" he answered, snatching her hand and putting it on his crotch so she could feel the bulge. Buffy's face flamed with an intense blush and she snatched her hand away.

"Spike! Keep your undead parts away from me!" she shouted, getting up. Spike chuckled.  
"Right, gimmie a hand, Slayer" Said Spike, sticking out his hand. Buffy rolled her eyes and offered him her hand; he took it and she helped him up. When Spike stood their faces and bodies were inches away from each other. Buffy's blushed once again but didn't move away…

"Slayer, Do you have any stakes on you?" Spike asked, his eyes focused on her lips.

"No I-" she started but was quickly cut off when Spike covered her lips with his. The kiss was demanding and a bit brutal, filled with pent up lust and love. Their tongues tangled fighting for dominance, exactly like when they fought. Finally, Spike broke the kiss so Buffy could breathe; she looked into his eyes and found nothing but love and desire in their depths.

"I-I'm going inside now" she said turning and walking to the steps. Spike let out the unneeded breath he was holding, looked down at his boots disappointedly, and sighed. Buffy turned to face him…

"Coming?" she asked. Spike looked up sharply, then a smile broke out across his features.

"Not yet, Slayer. If you want more of the Big Bad all you need to do is ask." He replied, his smile turning into a leer as he walked to the porch where she stood.

"Spike" she said.

"Yes, luv?" he answered. She gave him another kiss…

"Shut up"

FIN.


End file.
